Allusive
by Albion19
Summary: Eden had met Gabriel a handful of times, but now it was different.


**Note: **There should be more Eden/Sylar fic! Here is my lowly attempt, after watching that scene in "Fallout".

He looked so harmless lying there, with his dishevelled appearance and fluffy hair . Eden watched his sleeping form intensely as the van speeded to Primatech, wringing his cap between her hands. Still, she didn't like to take her gaze from him, he was as innocent as a sleeping lion. Her body tensed up every time his jolted with the motion of the vehicle. She mentally kicked herself for spooking herself and reached a hand out to brush his hair back. He was pale under the light five o'clock shadow, his mouth slightly parted. His mouth was the first thing she remembered, softly smirking at her as she was slammed against a wall. She gave his hair vindictive tug and sat back, her mind trudging back up the events that happened months ago.

The woman, Annabel, had been chronically withdrawn, to the point that she had to give up her job and retire to the safety and boredom of her apartment. Eden found her fretting by the staircase, nervously unzipping her handbag repeatedly.

"Hi Annabel, what you doing? I think this is the furthest I've seen you from you're door!" Eden smiled at her patiently, letting her explain how her sister had gotten her a job interview, but sweet Jesus it meant going outside! She finished with a giggle that set Eden's teeth on edge. She eyed her sceptically.

"Ok Annabel, you're going to _listed to me. You__'__re going out that door with you__'__re head held high, arms at you__'__re side, totally confident. You__'__re going to wow that interviewer. Even if you don__'__t get the job you__'__re not going to be afraid anymore because__…__Well it__'__s pathetic. The mugging happened years ago and if you don__'__t go out now you never will. You__'__re fabulous, ok?_"

Eden watched the woman before her transform. Her spine straitened, her step confident as she headed down the stairs. Eden felt a balloon of pride well within herself.

She leaned over the banister and called "_Oh, and you__'__re going to lose that annoying giggle. I__'__m doing you a favour!_" After all the shit that this power had turned her life to, she tried using it sparingly. But sometimes she had to admit it was…constructive.

Eden turned and jerked back in surprise when she noticed the man looming a few feet from her. Gabriel. Or Sylar as he preferred.

"Damn! You scared me!" She gave a nervous giggle, eying him admiringly. "Been to see Dr Suresh?" The smile on her face faded as she saw the look on his. She had meet him a handful of times before, both being friends with the Professor. Although she noted that both were pleasant but politely distant with the other, the Dr almost nervous for some reason. She had to admit he was very cute, but not very approachable . He would eye her appreciatively for a second before looking away, seemingly finding no interest. An air of quirky superiority surrounded him but ultimately he was normal, harmless. A watch fixer.

He didn't look very safe now. His mouth was full and quirked at the edges, suggestively smirking. His eyes where hot and dark, penetrating into her scull. He looked hungry. More than that, as if he was about to jump her at any minute. Eden felt her stomach turn over and her hair stand on end. He looked interested, putting it mildly, and she wasn't going to pretend she hadn't toyed with the idea. She let go of the banister behind her and took a step toward him, grinning.

"How long have you been standing there, hmm? Is there something you want?" God, he was practically salivating, skin flushed with excitement. Eden had seen that look on a man's face many times in the past. She could stop him if she wanted, could stop them all…though she wasn't sure if she wanted to with him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, totally aroused. She didn't, just this once, want to use her power on a man. She could do it herself.

"Not that long, just enough to know…" He was cornering her, pushing her back with his height. He hadn't even touched her yet.

Eden felt her pulse hiccup with worry, but she kept an easy smile on her face. "Enough to know what?"

"That you're…_Wonderful_. Like me. I didn't realise before, you were just the girl next door, little pixie Eden. _Mousy.__"_He said the word with an ironic sneer, his eyes leaving hers for the first time in moment to look skyward. Eden felt the prickles of uncertainty. But she wasn't going to back away, not if he knew. His eyes switched to her lips, the tips of his fingers moving to trace them gently, moaning "wonderful" and she thought "want." She found herself gasping as she was pushed roughly up against a wall, in an alcove away from the light of the window. He was engulfing her in the dark.

His hands swept down her body to the back of her thighs. Eden found her self being pushed up the wall to his eye level. She looped her arms around his neck, fingers curling into his hair as he kissed her throat, nibbling at her jaw, then moving to brush his lips against her forehead. They were both breathing huskily. She grazed her lips along his check to whisper in his ear "You have me now. What do you want?"

He moved his head back to stare at her, that smirk fading as he dipped his head. He was surprisingly tentative at first, but as she licked his bottom lip he became furiously forceful. Her breasts were pressed up tight against his body, a low whine of pleasure coming from her throat. He broke off suddenly, breathless. His hips pressed against hers for a moment, long enough to feel his hardness, before pushing away with a shake of his head.

He wasn't holding her up anymore, his hands where planted either side of her head with his body inches away from hers. But she stayed in place. She gaped at him as her mind, blissfully blank before, whirled confusingly. He was staring at her like she was something under a magnifying glass. She felt overwhelmed by him. Eden quickly pulled herself together as he moved back towards her with a growl.

"_Tell me how you__'__re wonderful?_" He froze, his eyes misting over slightly, not seeing her anymore. He seemed to regress before her.

"I'm special, more special then you. I take the wonderful from you because you don't appreciate it. I'm better with it then you. I hunger for it, but…but I can't stop, I just can't, it's unforgivable, but I won't stop. You know." His voice had taken on a whining tone, a petulant plea of a child, the words a rush of earnest sincerity. His eyes gleamed soft and watery.

Eden felt her breath become lodged in her throat, while her heart had galloped away some time ago. She could smell smoke, taste it on her tongue. "_You t-take powers?_"

"Yep, take your crown." He tapped his index finger against her forehead, all the while smiling sadly. "Always wanting, always. He made me do it, made me what I am. Horrible man!" He was frowning, his lips pursed in anger.

That sealed it. He knew, he knows about her and others. Whether he was telling the truth about stealing powers she was unsure, but he had a power and was certainly crazy. Bennet must be told. She took a deep breath, preparing to use her persuasion. But the self-indulgent look had gone and his mouth swooped down on hers before she could do anything, body back to pining her against the wall again. She struggled against him, managed to turn her face from him to gasp out "_stop!_" And he did, his body becoming still. She slid down the wall and slipped passed him as dextrously as a feline.

A hand clamped shockingly down on her forearm and spun her around fast. Luckily too fast as it threw him off balance. She grabbed Annabel's mop and swung it towards him. It snapped in half before it reached his head. He's more powerful then she'd imagined.

"_STOP!" _She watched him nervously, praying the command had worked, but he didn't move an inch. In fact he wasn't breathing.

"_Breath, Gabriel do not use you__'__re powers. Turn to me.__"_ He followed the instructions to the letter. She stared him in the face, then had to look away. He was terrifyingly angry. Some one was coming, footsteps heard on the stair. She had to be quick.

"_Gabriel, you will forget this happened. You won't hurt anybody, ever. I'm just the girl next door, nothing to be preoccupied with. You will leave now."_

For a moment he appeared to be fighting it, his body straining towards her. She stepped to him, standing on tip toes to whisper _"__The only thing wonderful about me, is this__"_ She brushed a feather light touch to the fly of his jeans, disgust colouring her words. _"__Sylar! Leave!__"_The frightful expression left his face, replaced by that indecent smile again. He walked passed her shaking form, a slight frown marring his face as he disappeared down the stairs. Eden remand upright till she heard the front door slam shut.

It soon became apparent her commands had been too effective, because he had left New York completely, before any measures could be taken against him. After the death of Chandra Suresh. Eden felt the wave of guilt, anger and disgust waiting to spill over, but held it back. She would like nothing more then to make him pay for what he had done…what she had done with her incompetence. She eyed the Haitian disapprovingly, then back to Sylar.

He slept on peacefully.


End file.
